Scanted Candle
by Naniee Saranghae
Summary: Nyaha gak tau mau ngomong apa, but RnR please HiruMamo


Boku Wa Koko Ni Iru

**Story by: Naniee Saranghae**

**Original Story by: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Mereka berdua abangku nih! *dihajar masa* hehe boong deng…

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Nightmare**

"Hei, Anezaki hidungmu berdarah?" Tanya Rin teman sebangku ku

"Ah tak perlu khawatir, hanya mimisan biasa, aku akan segera kembali" ucapku singkat dan meninggalkannya

Pagi ini darah di hidungku keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu letih jadi seperti ini, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku tidak kuat untuk menanggung beban yang berat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang manager sialan!"

Suara yang terdegar agak serak di tambah lontaran kata-kata yang kasar itu, tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Mendengarnya saja membuatku merasa kesal.

Dengan darah yang terus menetes dari hidungku, terpaksa aku membalikan tubuhku yang begitu lemas ke sumber suara itu.

"Apa?" ucapku ketus.

"Nampaknya kau begitu letih. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, sebelum kau mati kehabisan darah. Ku antar kau pulang" tawarnya.

Aku menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan bingung, dalma hati aku mengatakan.

Kenapa ia jadi baik begini? Mengkhawatirkan seseorang itu bukanlah sifatnya. Ada apa dengan dia? Apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya mimisan biasa, dan terima kasih atas tawarannya" ucapku sambil menahan tetesan-tetesan darahku dengan sapu tanganku dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Xxx

Di toilet entah apa yang membuatku tidak ingin berlama-lama, kuperhatikan seorang wanita berdiri di ambang pintu pintu sambil memperhatikanku sedari tadi aku masuk ke toilet ini. Aku cepat-cepat membersihkan darah dihidungku agar aku bisa segera meninggalkan toilet ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan darah dihidungku ini, aku segera bergegas untuk keluar. Tetapi langkahku pun terhenti diambang pintu, ya karena wanita itu. Dia hanya berdiri mematung mentap tajam ke arahku tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Hal ini membuatku takut, aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku untuk mengalihkan tatapannya itu.

"Anu, permisi tolong geser sedikit" ucapku dengan nada agak bergetar.

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya, dia hanya diam memelototiku, dia, wanita itu, membuatku sangat takut, bagaimana tidak? Dipelototi seperti itu oleh wanita aneh seperti ini, aku tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah sekalipun, ia hanya memakai baju rumahan biasa, dan aku hanya bisa melihat matanya dari sela-sela poni rambutnya. Matanya tertutup dengan poninya. Tapi aku bisa tahu dia sedang memelototiku, wajahnya hanya berarah menatapku. Wanita ini siapa? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Maaf tolong geser sedikit, aku ingin lewat!" kali ini aku meninggikan volume suaraku.

Dan akhirnya wanita itu pun bergeser membiarkanku lewat, tetapi tetap sama ia bergeser sambil memelototiku. Aku merinding dibuatnya.

Semakin jauh aku melangkah meninggalkan toilet itu dan sesekali menoleh kearah wanita aneh itu. Ternyata dia masih berdiri diam mematung memperhatikanku. Langkah kaki ku semakin ku percepat berharap wanita itu menghilang dari pandanganku sekarang juga.

Ku atur nafasku sestabil mungkin, berkali-kali ku hirup nafas panjang-panjang untuk merileksasikan otot-otot pada paru-paruku, kuamati dimana aku berdiri sekarang, begitu sepi, sunyi dan hampa, tak satu orang pun yang kulihat disini. Ini begitu berbeda dengan suasana sekolahku yang selalu ramai setiap harinya, dimana aku sekarang?

"Ah! Taki, Sena, Monta,…. Kurita! Teriakku, aku melihat teman-teman klubku.

Aku berlari dan berlari menyusuri lorong yang tak berujung ini. Hingga kudapati seorang siswa berdiri di depan perpusatakaan dengan rambut pirang dan agak gondrong.

"Taki! Sungguh itu kau? Taki kemana semua orang disini?" ucapku.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Taki "Taki! Katakanlah sesuatu padaku!"

Temanku yang biasanya periang ini, bisa dibilang idiot terlewat batas ini menjadi pendiam seketika. Taki tetap saja memunggungiku dan tak berbalik menghadapku, malah sekarang ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"TAKI!" aku berteriak sembari berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, dan setelah agak dekat kutarik pundaknya secara paksa agar ia mau menoleh ke arahku, dan…

"Ti… Tidak… kau… Taki… kau… Zombie!" pekikku kaget.

Xxx

"Taki… Taki…!" teriakku "TAKIII!"

"Hei… Anezaki… Anezaki! Bangun! Kau mengigau!" ucap Rin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku tuk membangunkanku.

Aku pun tersentak kaget, kuamati keadaan di sekelilingku, semua tampak normal sepearti biasanya. Tapi mimpi itu tampak nyata Hiruma, aku menoleh kearah Hiruma. Kulihat Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli melihat ku mengigau seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucapku ketus kepada Hiruma

"kekekeke seharusanya kau melihat dirimu sendiri kekekeke sungguh konyol sekali kekekeke, komite disiplin tidur didalam kelas sambil mengigau menyebutkan nama si 'idiot' sialan itu kekekekekeke bodoh sekali, kau mau menjadi pelawak ya? He? Kekekekekekekeke" jawabnya. Dia masih terus menertawakanku, tawannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat amarahku memuncak.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan sedikit berjalan menghampiri meja Hiruma yang berada di samping kanan tempat duduk ku.

"Dengar ya ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" ucapku kesal sambil menggebrak permukaan mejanya dengan kedua tanganku "Setidaknya kau bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kulihat dalam mimpiku tadi! Karena sifat baik hatimu itu membuatku merinding! Dan setidaknya kau bukanlah wanita misterius yang memelototiku sedari tadi! Dan juga aku bersyukur kau bukanlah Zombie seperti Taki! Karena wajahmu lebih mengerikan dari Taki yang menjadi Zombie mengerti?"

Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena memarahi Hiruma tanpa jeda, dan kulihat Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar, seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang licik. Dan benar saja, ia merogoh saku celananya, dan menarik keluar suatu benda yang ia dapatkan dari saku celananya itu, dan, perkiraanku benar dia mengeluarkan buku catatan setannya itu.!

"kekekekeke" dengan cepat tangan nya pun langsung menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

"Hei Hiruma! Apa yang kau tulis?" ucapku kesal

"kekeke hanya menulis kejadian yang tadi, ini menarik buat mengisi buku catatan setanku yang masih kosong kekeke" jawabnya sambil mnyeringai

"Hiruma! Jangan macam-macam ya! Cepat serahkan buku itu kepadaku!"

"Tidak akan kuserahkan! Mau apa kau dengan buku ini hah?" ucapnya sambil mendelik tajam ke arahku, dan tatapannya itu berhasil membuatku bungkam, aku kalah lagi darinya.

"Kau… Kau ini sangat menyebalkan sekali!" ucapku sambil berbalik menuju tempat dudukku.

"Manager sialan bodoh! Kekekekeke"

Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku, ini menyebalkan sekali! Hiruma awas kau ya akan kubalas nanti! Tapi percuma saja melawannya, tidak akan berhasil. Dia itu… Dasar orang licik! Gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan sesekali melirik ke arah Hiruma. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan ramping itu, dengan cepat menari-nari di atas keyboard laptop miliknya. Ya mengetik sesuatu yang tidak pernah satu orang pun berani melihatnya. Hiruma itu adalah seorang yang paling di takuti bahkan para guru-guru dan kepala sekolah disini tunduk padanya. Ia memegang semua rahasia orang-orang disini, bahkan rahasia orang-orang di luar pun ia ketahui, entah cara apa yang ia pakai untuk dapat menemukan rahasia orang-orang itu.

Lama-kelamaan aku malah terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Dan gasp! Hiruma menangkap basah aku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan nya.

"Apa yang kau lihat manager sialan?" ucap Hiruma kepadaku.

Aku pun spontan kaget dibuatnya.

"Ah… anu… aku… aku… aku memperhatikan sepatumu, i..iya sepatumu, sepatumu bagus! Bagus sekali, hehehe bagus!" jawabku panic

Hiruma menatapku bingung, sembari menaikkan sebelah alis kanan nya.

"orang bodoh!" ucapnya singkat dan kembali terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

"haaah~ untung saja" kataku sambil bernafas lega.

Xxx

"Hei Anezaki" ucap Rin yang duduk di depanku.

"Apa?" jawab ku

"Anezaki… Hidungmu berdarah"

Berdarah? Benar saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir deras keluar dari hidungku, aku pun mengeceknya dengan menempelakn jari telunjuk di bawah hidungku, ini benar darah!. Dan parahnya mimisanku ini banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah, bahkan sampai kemeja ku pun penuh dengan darah. Bagaimana ini? Darahnya tidak mau berhenti! Ucapku dalam hati.

"Anezaki! Cepat bersihkan darah mu itu!" ucap Rin panic

"Ah!" aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Aduh kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Ayo cepat berhentilah! Ucapku dalam hati

Aku tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari, badanku pun seketika terasa sangat lemas, mataku berkunang-kunang semuanya berputar membuatku merasa sangat mual. Aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Sebelum jatuh ke lantai aku merasakan seseorang yang menangkap tubuhku.

"tch! Dasar orang bodoh!" ucapnya

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka, tapi aku dapat mendengar jelas suaranya. Suara yang sering sekali kudengar yang selalu membuatku kesal bila mendengarnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia'.

Xxx

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, dan akhirnya aku pun terjaga dari tidurku, kulihat semuanya berwarna putih, aku berusaha untuk duduk, kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali.

"Aku, apakah aku berada di UKS?" ucapku, sembari memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

Ku amati sekelilingku "aku dimana? Kenapa semuanya… kenapa semuanya berwarna putih?" ucapku kaget, mataku terbelalak, semuanya berwarna putih putih, disini hampa sekali! Aku berada dimana? Apakah aku sudah… Mati? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin, ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat sekeliling disini hanya ada aku, dan wanita itu. Wanita itu berdiri mematung menatapku dari kejauhan, rambutnya yang hitam panajng terurai kira-kira sepinggang, ia memakai baju putih lusuh yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah, dengan rok berwarna coklat tua terusan hingga sebetis dan bertelanjang kaki.

Apa yang sedang kulihat ini membuatku gemetar ketakutan, aku menelan ludah, aku dimana? Aku terus bertanya-tanya didalam hati, aku… aku dimana? Seseorang tolong lah aku! Hiruma!

Air mataku perlahan mulai membasahi pipiku, aku melihat wanita itu perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tersentak kaget dan mencoba berdiri dari lantai yang dingin ini.

Wanita misterius itu pun sekarang berada tepat di depanku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jaraknya hanya 3 cm dari wajahku, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena ia berbicara dengan sangat pelan. Wanita itu menatap kembali wajahku dalam-dalam, matanya berwarna putih polos, tanpa ada bola mata hitam menghiasi matanya, sedikit-demi sedikit wanita itu meneteskan air matanya, lama-kelamaan air mata yang dikeluarkannya menjadi sangat deras, air matanya pun berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dari dalam mulutnya keluar cairan putih yang disertai dengan busa. Mataku kian terbelalak lebar, aku mencoba menutup kedua mataku tapi tidak bisa, aku menitikkan air mataku, berharap semuanya berakhir.

Akhirnya wanita itu pun mundur 2 langkah menjauh dari ku, wajahnya pun seketika kembali normal. Ia merentangkan tangan kanan nya, ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, aku pun menoleh. Aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut spike kuning berdiri diam, membelakangiku.

"Hi… Hiruma!" aku tahu dia Hiruma, dan aku pun segera berlari menghampirinya, kulihat kebelakang wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ia menghilang.

Xxx

"Hiru…ma" sesaat aku sudah menghampirinya, aku merasakan aada sesuatu yang aneh dan tak pernah ku lihat selama ini dari Hiruma. mataku terbelalak tak percaya, aku melihat Hiruma menangis, ia seperti sedang menangisi sesuatu, dan ia membawa sekarangan bunga anyelir, bunga kesukaanku. Matanya hanya menatap lurus kebawah.

Kulirik kebawah, aku melihat sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan "ANEZAKI MAMORI" namaku… Aku… mati? Ini tidak mungkin!

Tubuhku lemas seketika, terkulai lemas di tanah yang tandus. "Bukan… aku tidak mungkin"

"Hiruma! Hiruma ini aku Mamori!apakah kau bisa mendengarku?" teriakku "Hiruma! Kau tidak dengar aku? Aku disini! Hiruma!"

aku terus berteriak hingga suaraku serak, sekuat apa pun aku berteriak ia tetap tidak akan mendengarku.

Aku…

Kulihat Hiruma berjongkok, dan menaruh serangkai'an bunga anyelir itu dimakam ku. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di batu nisan'ku, dan memejamkan matanya. Kulihat mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu…

"Kau ini sungguh bodoh! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku seperti ini, kau tahu? Hanya kau lah yang selama ini berada di dalam fikiranku, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan ku, aku jadi marah-marah sendirian, sering kali menyesali perbuatanku kepadamu, dan aku sangat merindukan ocehan-ocehan mu itu. Kau seharusnya tidak berbuat nekat seperti itu, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat bodoh!

Dan… ada yang harus kau ketahui, selama ini aku memendam perasaanku kepadamu, saat ingin kunyatakan perasaan itu, aku berulangkali mundur, dan bersikap seperti seorang pengecut sialan! Hei, asal kau tahu, Aku… Aku mencintaimu, selamanya… selamat jalan Mamori" ucapnya, dan segera melangkah pergi.

Kata-katanya itu membuat hatiku membeku. Aku pun bangkit berdiri mengejarnya "Hiruma tunggu! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku… aku tidak mau sendirian berada disini! Tolonglah Hiruma, tetaplah berada disini, Hiruma, aku… Hiruma!" ucapku lirih. Secepat apa pun aku berlari, aku tidak akan bisa mengejarnya, dan meraihnya. Malah semakin lama kukejar, sosoknya semakin menghilang dari pelupuk mataku, dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, air mataku mengalir dengan sangat deras, berharap semua ini hanya lah mimipi semata.

"Hiruma…" ucapku lirih "Hiruma!"

Disini dingin, tidak ada seorang pun, aku berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, semuanya terlihat sama. Berkali-kali aku memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ini aneh sungguh aneh. Hiruma, hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan sekarang ini, tak ada seorang pun.

"Hiruma!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_To Be Continue_

Naniee: fuh akhirnya, um… maaf kalau cerita ini terasa sangat aneh, habisnya author yang satu ini, bodoh dalam menulis cerita, dan aku baru pertama kali menulis cerita, jadi maklumin aja yak *dihajar reader* aduh… okay cukup segini dulu ceritanya nanti kita lanjut di chapter berikutnya wokeh! Oiya satu lagi RnR please! *Dogeza*


End file.
